La fille sur l'écran
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS Nobuo/Yuri. A laisser la télévision allumée toute la nuit, à un moment ou un autre, on finit bien par tomber sur un film porno...


**Personnages/Couples : **Nobuo/Yuri  
**Rating :** R, ou M, c'est à dire _déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans, pour le sexe._  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Ai Yazawa, je ne me ferai pas de sous en écrivant ça, encore heureux.  
**Nombre de mots:** environ 1200

**Avertissement**, puisqu'il vaut mieux prévenir deux fois qu'une: **sexe**, et pour être plus précise: **vidéo porno et masturbation**...

écrit pour **ylg **en décembre 2008, sur la communauté **kinkenstock** pour le prompt "vidéo porno – la fille sur l'écran" (merci à elle pour m'avoir corrigé les fautes les plus affreuses -_-U)

**0o.**

Yuri aimait dormir avec la télévision allumée. «Ça fait un bruit de fond» disait-elle «comme une berceuse, moi ça m'aide à m'endormir. Et puis ça me rappelle la veilleuse, quand on est gosse, pour pas avoir peur du noir...» Nobuo ne partageait pas cet avis, mais en brave garçon qu'il était, il se pliait aux volontés de sa petite amie et quand elle venait dormir avec lui, il laissait le poste allumé, toute la nuit. Et ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Entre veille et sommeil, il se retournait sur son lit. La lumière bleutée clignotante plongeait la chambre dans une ambiance légèrement fantomatique. Parfois, quand, dans un quelconque film de gangsters, éclatait une fusillade, il grognait, cherchait la télécommande à tâtons et changeait de chaîne pour retomber sur une innocente publicité de voiture, lessive ou assurance retraite.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir vraiment, un troupeau d'adolescents se mirent à pousser des cris stridents, de l'autre coté de l'écran. Un homme masqué les poursuivait en agitant une hache et en riant très fort. Nobuo poussa un soupir et zappa une nouvelle fois.

- Ooooh, OUI ! Hmmmm, c'est booon... gémit une jeune femme avec un totale manque de conviction en pétrissant ses seins.

Tomber, au milieu de la nuit, sur un mauvais film pornographique mettant en scène sa propre petite amie est une expérience réclamant une grande force psychologique. Nobuo ne l'avait pas. Il se rua sur la télé et peina tellement à trouver le bouton d'arrêt qu'il se contenta finalement de la débrancher.

Il se retourna brusquement vers le lit, craignant d'avoir réveillé Yuri – la vraie- mais elle dormait toujours, sagement allongée sur le coté, une main repliée sous sa joue. Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir près d'elle, le visage écarlate, en continuant à fixer l'écran maintenant noir. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir réagi si violemment : après tout il le savait. Le métier de Yuri était, très exactement, de pétrir ses seins devant des caméra en poussant des gémissements artificiels...

Mais même en le sachant, il n'avait jusque là jamais vraiment réalisé que cela signifiait que n'importe qui zappant au hasard un samedi soir pouvait tomber sur elle, dans n'importe quelle position originale, en compagnie d'un chippendale huilé et/ou d'un camionneur velu et/ou d'une beauté siliconée. Prenant soudain conscience de cette réalité, il sentit un étrange mélange de honte et de jalousie l'envahir. Des hommes étaient sans doute en cet instant même en train de se masturber devant _sa _Yuri.

Du fond de son cerveau fatiguée, une voix ressemblant vaguement à celle de Yasu tenta sagement de le tempérer en lui faisant remarquer que si ces autres hommes avait l'image de la jeune femme, lui avait la vraie, celle qui avait un corps, une odeur sucrée, une voix qui ne servait pas qu'à réciter quelques textes mal écrits, qu'il avait peut-être même une parcelle de son cœur, et que tout cela était vraiment sans comparaison à coté de la poupée de pixels qui vendait du fantasme à quelques hommes solitaires. Il opina, et s'apprêta à se recoucher contre 'la vrai', avec une petite pensée de compassion pour tout ceux qui n'auraient jamais que son image, quand une autre petite voix se fit entendre. Celle ci ressemblait d'avantage à la voix de Nana, quand elle vous envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes pour sortir une connerie, et disait à peu près: 'He, et puis qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te branler _aussi_ devant l'porno, hein ?'.

Nobuo ne l'écouta pas, et se recoucha. Puis se redressa dans le lit. Puis se recoucha à nouveau. Puis se retourna vers Yuri pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours... Cette idée avait une saveur de bêtise de gosse, trop tentante...

Il se leva et alla rebrancher la télévision. Yuri -l'image- était toujours là. Elle avait changée de position et de partenaire, mais c'était elle. Jouant mal, égrenant ses 'Oui, oui, oui !' comme on présente la météo. Nobuo la trouva infiniment excitante. Il coupa le son, pour être certain de ne pas réveiller 'la vrai' et, avec une honte certaine, retira son caleçon...

Jetant tour à tour des regards à la Yuri endormie dans son lit, et à celle qui s'agitait sur l'écran, ne sachant même quelle image lui plaisait d'avantage, il commença à se caresser doucement, tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, de mouvements trop brusques, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Passer de l'une à l'autre lui faisait mal aux yeux, l'image lumineuse de la télé restait imprimée au fond de sa rétine et éclaboussait la Yuri endormie dans la pénombre d'une flaque bleue électrique quand il se retournait vers elle. Il ferma les yeux. Finalement s'était mieux ainsi.

Devant ses paupières closes, c'est l'image de la Yuri qu'il préférait qu'il pouvait projeter à loisir. Ni l'endormie, ni celle de l'écran, sa Yuri à lui, celle qui restait toujours au chaud au fond de sa tête, de son cœur, sa Yuri en nuisette, et son odeur de bonbon. Son odeur gourmande, sur ses épaules rondes, cette odeur qu'aucun spectateur de ses films ne sentira jamais. Sa peau douce, et ses seins ronds qu'il imaginait s'appuyer contre son dos, ses lèvres dans son cou... Sa main sur son sexe...

- Alors comme ça on se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour regarder des programmes licencieux ? murmura une voix chaude dans son oreille.

Nobuo sursauta violemment en ouvrant les yeux. La Yuri collée contre son dos n'avait rien d'un fantasme. Elle sentait vraiment le bonbon. Elle entourait vraiment son sexe de sa main experte. Et elle le taquinait d'une voix un peu fatiguée...

- Tu sais que je connais des filles qui quittent leur mecs pour moins que ça...

- Je... je r'gardais même pas...

- Hier je lisais dans un magazine féminin que deux filles sur cinq considèrent que se branler devant un porno c'est tromper...

- Mais... souffla Nobuo, la tête posée contre son épaule, mais là c'est toi...

- Là c'est moi, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme tromper alors... C'est juste la méga honte, hein ? chuchota-t-elle doucement en accélérant ses mouvements. Tu sais quoi, pour ton anniversaire je t'offre l'intégral de Yuri Kosaka...


End file.
